When Oliver Met Annie
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Oliver's perspective on first meeting Annie and his relationship with grace, adopting Molly and their family adventures.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first time I met Annie. She was like a daughter to me from the start. At first I had no idea why the heck Grace would chose a girl orphan to spend the holidays with us instead of a boy! I wanted a boy! Then I decided what the heck she can stay here for a week but she's all Grace's responsibility! I told Annie she could see a Broadway show with Grace since I had too much work to do than waste my time taking some random orphan girl to a play.

Some moments later she somehow managed to pull my leg "ear" and take her to the show.

Annie has so much energy! She spent the whole time running around and trying to see as many things as possible since Miss Hannigan has never let the kids out of the orphanage. First we went out for ice cream (how does she manage to pull my ears like that?) and when we got to the theater she could hardly sit still.

We all enjoyed the show, especially Annie. On our way home she made us stop the car when she saw an "old pal" of hers, a dirty but friendly looking dog she calls Sandy. She asked if we could keep him and of course i said yes! I've always wanted a dog!

On our way home Annie fell asleep in my arms. That was the moment she gained trust in me and knew I would never hurt her and I loved her like a daughter from the very start. She was so sweet in my arms I could've held her all night. I gently carried her upstairs to her room and tucked her into bed. That was the first time in my life I have ever even gotten close to someone let alone a child.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost two weeks since Annie came to stay with us. I have grown even closer with her. She told me about her life at the orphanage and the work they had to do. I didn't have the heart to send her back and heck she was already a daughter to me.

I told Grace one night that I want to adopt Annie.

"That is a wonderful idea sir! She loves it here and I would hate for her to go back to that horrible place or an orphanage!"

"Me too! I would like to get her something special, I was thinking a new locket she always wears that broken one." I said.

"Lovely idea! I'll order it tonight! I'll bring the paperwork to the orphanage tomorrow for Miss Hannigan to sign!" Grace replied excitedly. "Can't wait to tell Annie! When should we tell her?"

I was thinking as soon as possible, "How about tomorrow night after the locket comes in, and the papers are signed." Grace nodded excitedly and went to order in the locket and get the adoption papers in by tomorrow morning.

The next day we had the adoption papers signed( Grace told me about the reaction Miss Hannigan had and I couldn't help but laugh) and the locket was just about to come in. A few minutes Grace came into the room with the blue box in hand saying, "how are you doing sir?" I said nervously "oh you know.. a bit nervous."

"Just say how you feel and speak from your heart" grace reassured "I'll try." Just as I said that Annie ran into the study excited as ever "mrs Pugh said we could have the picnic right here!"

"Sounds wonderful. Now Annie before we eat there's something that I'd like to ask you." Motioning for her to sit down.

I went on to explain how I grew up an orphan from a young age and from that day on I worked hard to become very rich. I told Annie that something was missing and I was looking for someone special to share life with. She still seemed to not follow what I was saying so I presented her with the blue box.

When she opened the locket her reaction surprised me. She explained that she did not want a new locket because her parents left it with her as a baby along with a note saying they would come back for me. All she wanted was her parents.

My heart just about broke in two for the little girl. I told her I would do everything to find her parents even if I had to pull every string right up to the president of the United States!

...

And that is just what I did. I put every FBI agent on the case and she event went on Oxident Hour Of Smiles with stand-up comic Bert Healy. I put on air that we were sending out a search call for her parents and there was to be a 50,000 dollar reward for the couple who could prove to be her parents. The next day Grace had millions of people coming in and out of our house all day claiming to be Annie's parents but they all turned out to be fakes and frauds. No one seemed to know about the note or locket.

Of course Annie beknf her positive self she ran into the room with all the engery and excitement

" have they came for me?"

It was heartbreaking to tell her that they haven't showed up and everyone who claimed to be her parents seemed to be fakes.

" well if I can't have my real mother and father I would love it if you were my father" she had said a few minutes later and gave me the biggest hug possible. I couldn't be any more happier! I had Grace call Justice Brandies to come tonight to sign the adoption papers then Annie will officially be mine!

In just a matter of what seemed to be minutes the house was transformed almost magically! I have never seen it like this before. Lights beautiful Christmas tree food everywhere and of course the pure joy of knowing that Annie would become my daughter very soon!

That is until the Mudges is came.

The "Mudges" claimed to be Annie's birth parents, they even showed us her birth certificate and the other half of her locket. They seemed to be very much her birth parents, but something about them was off. They seemed to be really into the 50,000 dollar reward and from the look grace gave me they were obviously frauds. Re agreed that they could take Annie and the check the next morning, Christmas morning. "Let's go back to the guests and tell them your "wonderful news" I said to Annie glumly I could almost see tears in her eyes. As we were making the toast to Annie finding her parents she ran up the stairsin tears, Grace followed right behind her. I would have gone upstairs to check on her too if it wasn't for our newest guest, president Roosevelt himself.

Half an hour later grace came down the stairs

"Annie asleep?" I asked as she walked back into my study after the guests have left. She nodded

" Oliver I think we are dealing with people who don't claim to be who they are I remember seeing that man somewhere and I don't like the looks of it. And I think that woman just happens to be Miss Hannigan! Who else could know every detail about Annie including her locket?" As soon as she said that I got every FBI on the case and worked through the night trying to solve the mystery of Annie's parents.

The next morning we found Annie already in her coat and suitcase seated at the bottom of the stairs" merry Christmas Annie." Grace said, trying to be cheerful "merry Christmas. Do you think they'll let me keep Sandy? And visit you and miss grace?" We both walked over to Annie and sat on each side of her " of course they will!" Noticing how tired me and Grace looked Annie stated" you two look like you haven't gotten much sleep" we explained that we were up all night working with the president and FBI but weren't able to find proof of anything. " So I really am a Mudge? Annie Mudge?" Just as that came out of Annie's mouth the Mudges walked through the door in an obviously starcastic fake voice " where's our little Christmas present? We know she's here somewhere!" Sandy, knowing these two. We're up to no good almost attacked the couple but Annie caught him just before he could jump.

We agreed to give them their check for 50,000 dollars, obviously it was a fake check. When they were just about to take Annie out the door we could hear muffled voices" unwind me!" And in came a blond woman . Who was probably in on all this and right after her came no other than the orphans from the orphanage shouting sarcastically "We love you miss Hannigan!" Then of course their real identities were revealed to be Hannigan and Rooster her con artist brother and his sloozy girlfriend.

After arrests were made Annie ran over to her orphan friends shouting" Miss Hannigan's gone forever!"

"Hooray!"

President Roosevelt wheeled himself over to Annie and said in a serious voice"Annie I have some important news for you. We were able to trace the handwriting of your nite to s David and Margret Bennet."

"If the Bennett's are my real parents where are they?"

Here was the news I've been dreading to tell Annie

" Annie I'm sorry but your parents seemed to have passed away some time ago."

With tears in her eyes she walked over to the stairs

"So I really am an orphan?" Grace bent down to hug her and brushed away her tears. But being Annie she quickly looked on the bright side

"Well the bright side is at least I'm not a Mudge!"

We all had to laugh at that. Then I realized that Annie could now and truly be mine

"So I guess this is a new life for all of us, Annie would you like yo be Annie Bennet Warbucks?" With her biggest hundred watt smile she hugged me"id like tart more than anything"

Remembering my feelings for Grace I pulled out s blue box and walked over to her taking it out of my pocket" when I say this is a new life for all of us I do mean all of us" giving her the engsgement ring we all pulled each other into a hug as happy as ever!

"I don't need anything but you!"

(Based on the ending of the 1999 movie)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it took such a long time to get this up haven't had much time do to a lot of writing but here is Chapter 3!

Things have finally settled down at our house whats with Annie almost getting kidnapped, the kids from the orphanage showing up and the "Mudges" and that St. Regis person getting arrested. It was a hectic morning for all of us but we were finally able to enjoy Christmas as a family, a REAL family and Annie's first ever Christmas. Annie loved having her friends over for Christmas, especially sweet little Molly. She really was.a special little girl and Grace and I were thinking of adopting her.

Finally after a day and night of festivities we finally got our energetic daughter and her equally energetic friends to bed.

"Goodnight, mom, daddy Warbucks I love you two so much and I'm so happy to finally have parents of my own even if you're not my real parents" Annie said sleepily reaching out to kiss us

"We're glad you're here forever and always baby. Soon we'll be a family officially when me and Daddy are married" Grace said returning the kiss and Annie finally fell asleep. Grace snuggling into me said,

"She's ours Oliver she's really and truly ours! Now can the wedding come any time sooner?"

"It'll be here soon enough shouldn't we be getting some sleep? We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Grace and I quietly left Annie's room and left the door slightly open in case she would ever need us during the night.

Grace and I walked into our room got into pajamas and went to bed. "Oh Oliver I'm so happy we're finally together and Annie is safe! Look I saw Annie with little Molly today and she absolutely adores her! Oliver can we adopt her? I know it's soon but I would hate to separate those two" well Grace certainly read my mind,"You know, Grace I was thinking th same thing she's such a special little girl and they would make perfect sisters. I heard how she used to look after her in the orphanage. Yes Grace that's a brilliant idea! Do you think it's a good idea to tell the, tomorrow or wait?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to tell them tomorrow I would love them both to be in the wedding!" Kissing Grace I thought it was a great idea to tell Annie and Molly about the adoption tomorrow, but for now we both drifted off to sleep.

Th next morning I went to Annie's room to get her up for the day and found Molly cuddled up in Annie's side and Annie has a protective arm around her. Such dolls! I couldn't wait to tell them the wonderful news! Finally Annie stirred and woke up s irking at me,"good morning Daddy Warbucks! Molly has a bad dream last night so she wanted to sleep with me. She always does" kissing her on the check I said" you're such a great friend to her we actually have a surprise for the two of you! Mom and I will tell you after your other friends leave."

"Really? Oh boy! I bet it's gonna be great!" Molly, hearing Annie's voice finally woke up and looked at me and said,"good morning Mr. Oliver I'm sorry for having a nightmare but Annie made it better." I lifted her out of bed and said," No need to be sorry everyone has a bad dream once in a while. Why don't the two of you go and see if the other girls are up and meet us all downstairs for breakfast?"

After hearing this the girls scrambled out of bed to get their friends up. To think that I Oliver Warbucks was to have two daughters and a wife within the next few weeks was crazy. If anyone would've told me a mere month ago that I was to have a wide and children if think them mad. But it's all coming into place now and I could never have been happier.

The girls and grace were all downstaies in the dining room having pancakes, eggs and bacon made by Mrs. Pugh by the time I was dressed and ready. It seemed like everyone was having a great time and chatting away. I went over to my soon-to-be wife and gave her a kiss good morning

"Good morning, darling how did you sleep "

" very good I think we were all exhausted from the day we had yesterday! Come have some breakfast." I sat down next to Grace and enjoyed my coffee and eggs listening to the excited chatter of the little girls sitting at our table. Grace and I gave each other a look that said we were both excited to tell Annie and Molly the news!

After the breakfast dishes have been cleaned the girls went upstairs to play some more u til it was time for them to go back to the orphanage, which was run by a different kinder woman now where they will stay until they each get adopted.

"Thanks for havin' us over Annie! I'll see you soon! Thanks for gettin' me a mom and dad!" Said one of the girls, Kate I think her name was.

"Yeah thanks for the food" said one of the grumpier older girls, Pepper I believe her name was.

After the other girls have gone home and it was just Annie Molly, Grace and I we all went into the living room to tell the girls the wonderful news.

Grace went first

"Annie, Molly daddy and I have something very exciting to tell you! Molly how would you like it if we adopted you?" Molly jumped up and ran over to hug and kiss us

"You mean you and Oliver are my and Daddy? Oh boy! Annie you're my sister!" Molly ran over to hug Annie and Annie hugged and kissed Molly on the cheek,"yeah Molly they are! You can call them Mommy and Daddy now and I'm glad we're finally sisters!" Annie ran up to me and said"thank you so much Daddy Warbucks! I think this is the best Christmas ever!"

"You're welcome baby we saw how much you loved Molly and we didn't want to separate the two of you!"

The rest of the day was spent getting Molly's adoption papers signed and starting to plan the wedding and of course spending the whole day as a family of four. I could hardly wait for the wedding and many more memories to come in the upcoming years.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace and I decided that the wedding was to be held the second weekend in January. Grace lived the beginning of winter when the snow was fresh on the ground and not dirty and covered in soot. It was a hectic busy but very exciting next few weeks as we planned the wedding and the reception. Everything was to be held at our house I could hardly wait to see Grace in her wedding dress.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived! It was the most beautiful wedding I've ever been to! Annie and Molly made the cutest flower girls in little matching pink dresses and black Mary Janes. The guests were mostly my work colleagues and Grace's two sisters Jen and Melissa, they had kids about Annie's age and Jen was staying at the house to watch everyone while Grace and I were on our honeymoon. We hoped they would get along perfecly with their new cousins. Grace's parents sadly passed away some time ago so they could not be with us and I was orphaned at a young age so I had no parents to speak of so as well.

The ceremony began at 1:00 sharp with Grace being given away by Drake. She was the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Her dress was Mrs. Pugh's and her hair was done up in curls. The blessings and vows were read and finally it was time to kiss. It was the best kiss I have ever gotten and I wish we stayed like that forever.

"I love you Oliver Warbucks"

"And I love you Grace Warbucks" kissing her on last to,e before the reception began.

After a fun filled reception grace and I got ready to leave for our one week honeymoon to Lake Placid. That has always been my favorite ski resort and I couldn't wait to show it to each said goodbye to our girls, it still felt funny to say OUR girls.

"Goodbye Annie and Molly! Be good for Aunt Jen! You'll love your cousins Kathryn and Jake!" Grace said kissing both on the cheek. I noticed Molly was in tears

"Don't go Daddy! I don't wanna be an orphan again!" Oh dear I knew this would happen, I knelt down to her level and gave her a reassuring squeez

"You will NEVER be an orphan again my princess! It's just one week it'll go by so fast by the time you know it Mommy and I will be back!"

"Ok Daddy I love you and Mommy so much" she gave us on last hug and kiss.

Grace and I left for the resort and checked into our room and decided to just stay in and snuggle for the night. We'd have a busy fun packed week ahead of us.

"Oliver I just wish so much that my parents were here! They'd love the girls and I'm sure Mom would spoil them rotten."

"I know darling I know how you feel but both our parents are looking down at us and smiling at how far we've come" I said snuggling grace into me

"You really think so?

"I know so darling lets get some rest I can't wait to show you the slopes!"

"Oh I haven't been skiing in so long I may be rusty."

"Well with me you'll be a pro in no time!" We kissed again and rolled over and went to sleep. The next week was a busy but fun one. We went skiing, ice skating, tubing, enjoyed a fancy dinner and just enjoyed being together just the two of us! Who knows how much alone time we'd have now since we have two very energetic daughters on our hands! We had a wonderful time and soon it was time for us to head back to ththe mansion to be together as a family again.

"Mom! Daddy Warbucks.! You're home!" Was the first thing we head stepping out of the car and seeing Annie running towards us and Molly not so far behind running to greet scooped up both our girls (me Annie and Grace Molly) "we're you good for Aunt Jen?" Grace asked sitting Molly down.

"Yep! We loved Kathryn and Jake! I love my new cousins! We even helped mrs. Pugh bake cookies! And Aunt Jen took us to the movies!" was Annie's energetic reply "can we see them again?"

"I'm glad you were enjoying yourselves and yes you two can see your cousins any time you want! Let me call Aunt Jen and see when we can get you all together again" said grace and scooping to Molly's level she asked

"How did you like your cousins?" Molly being a bit on the shy side said shyly"they were really nice! I missed you and daddy a lot tho and I'm glad you're home!"

"We're glad we're home too princess your mommy and I had a great timday skiing and we were thinking of taking the whole family there next year!" Both girls loved the idea of skiing in Lake Placid.

The rest of the day was spent as a family and enjoying a quiet meal together of spaghetti and meatballs (one of Annie's favorite dishes). After dinner we spent time tighter in the study, Grace read to Molly and Annie and I played a few games of chess. Soon it was time to go to bed and neither of the girls made protest. Finally after we settled the girls into bed Grace and I went to our room to have some more "alone time" then went to bed ourselves.

Not just a few hours later I heard a little girl's cry which sounded like Molly. I quietly for up and went to her room and found the poor girl crying and clutching her doll. "Oh my poor princess what's wrong? Daddy's here daddy won't let anything happen to you! Did you have a bad dream?" I went over and held her in my lap and she nodded tears still running down her face.

"Im sorry are you gonna send me back?"

"Now why on earth would I do that for? Mommy and I love you and Annie both so much having a bad dream isn't going to cause us to want to send you back. Now tell me about your dream sometimes that helps." I wiped her tears gently and she wrapped her ar,d around me and said in a small voice" well you and mommy didn't come back from your honeymoon and me and Annie were orphans again then someone tooked Annie way and I was all alone with Miss. Hannigan!" She whimpered I to my shoulder and I held her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well princess that'll never ever happen and Mommy and I will always be here to take care of you girls and neither of you will ever have to worry about being an orphan again " she nodded and started to fall asleep again. I stayed with her until she was sound asleep once more and crept quietly out of her room and leaving the door slightly open as we do with Annie's if she ever needed us again that night. From Molly's actions it didn't look like it was th last time one of these episodes would happen again. Here's to the first night of being a Daddy of two!


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months seemed to be flying by ans by the time any of us knew it was summer vacation. If you knew me a year who I wouldn't of thought twice of taking any sort of "vacation", but now since I have a family to spend it with I decided to enjoy it as much as possible. Grace and I got whiter work that wasn't needed to be done after the girls went to bed.

Another thing we decided wad was to get both Annie and Molly into school in the fall. After hearing Annie's stories about living in the orphanage it appeared that they got little or no schooling. Grace and I decided to Errol, them into school the following fall and have them tutored over the summer. Annie was as always excited about starting school and learning new things. Molly on the other hand was a bit nervous and she was always the shy one but she'd ge5 the hang of going to school quickly. They were both doing so well with their tutoring but we noticed that Molly was having a bit of a hard time with learning the letters and reading but we thought nothing to it since she wasn't only entering the first grade.

one night at the end of June grace and I were finishing up some work before heading off to bed grace started staring of fun into space.

"Grace? What's wrong?"

"is this the right choice for then Oliver?"

at first I wasn't sure wha she was getting st then I figured she was thinking of the girls and school. I got up to give my wife a hug.

"Grace you have absolutely nothing to worry about this school is the best one for annie and Molly and their teachers understand their situation. This is why we chose this school for them and it's only June we have s full two months ahead of us and the girls are doing fine with their tutoring."

at that grace kissed my ear, something she loves to do and I don't mind one bit.

"You're right Oliver they will be fine I love you more than you know."

"and same with you snd the girls. How about a family vacation at the end of August?"

grace loved the ide of a vacation and it'd be annie and Molly's first. We thought it would be a great idea to go to cape cod MA for a week at the end of August. We couldn't wait to tell Annie and Molly the wonderful news. We knew they'd both be thrilled at the idea. The rest of th summer was pretty uneventful but we did enjoy a nice 4th of July picnic and fireworks, in which Annie and Molly loved.

The first week in August we decided to tell the girls the exciting news at dinner that night. When Grace and Molly cane downstairs that night Molly's face was red and it looked as if she was wanting to upset her I decided to talk to grace after dinner and meanwhile I was sure she'd be cheered up right away at the idea of a beach trip. Just as we were about to eat I got up and made my announcement.

"Hey girls do you remember how you were saying you have always wanted to go to the beach?"

Annie and Molly both looked at me wide eyed waiting fo me to go on.

"Well mommy and I hav decided that we would go on a family trip to the beach for a week at the end of August! What do you say to that!"

Annie immediately jumped out to her chair and hugged and kissed grace and I.

"Leapin lizards! I've always wanted o go to the beach! I've read about it and seen many pictures of them but now we can go to a real one!"

Molly ran up and hugged me and jumped into my lap.

"Yeah daddy thank you! I went to the beach with my other mommy and daddy when I was a baby but I don't remember it much. Wow a real beach! I can't wait!"

I chuckled at both my daughters excitement. Molly and Annie then went to their places and ate while they talked about all the fun things they'll do at the beach and all the cool things they could find. Seeing that Molly got over whatever she was upset about I decided to wait till later to talk to Grace about it. When the girls cleared up snd went outside for a bit to play before dark I decided that this was the right time to ask grace hat moly was upset about.

"Oh grace I noticed that Molly looked like she was crying when she came downstairs to dinner? What was that all about!"

"Oh Oliver my poor baby was upset because she couldn't learn her letters fast enough and had a hard time with reading and she thought she was dumb and didn't want to b made fun of. Oh my poor baby it broke my heart."

After hearing this my heart just about broke too. I hated to hear that my little baby girl thought she was dumb or not smart. I have grace a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh the poor thing. She is such a bright little girl we will help her with her reading if she needs it. I'll talk to her later ok?"

Grace planted a soft kiss on my lips and got up to get the girls ready for their bath.

"I love you Oliver Warbucks. More than you know."

Later that night after I ticked Annie into bed I went to talk to Molly. I found her in her room just getting under the covers. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi princess mommy told me you were a little bit upset tonight because you couldn't get some of your letters right."

At that Molly's eyes filled with tears snd they started rolling down her cheeks. I immediately went over to her and placed her in my arms.

"I'm sorry I'm dumb daddy I'll try to read better I promise."

I hated seeing Molly this upset just as much as grace did earlier.

"Molly Jane there is nothing to b sorry about it's ok to struggle with reading you will get th hang of it you're a very bright smart little girl you'll get the hang of it soon enough! We will be here to help you along with your teacher alright? And if anybody teases you just tell your teacher or tell them to sop. Mommy Annie and I love you very much."

"Ok daddy I love you."

At that Molly started to fall asleep I gently tucked her into bed and left the door slightly open. Grace and I got some more work done, then headed to bed ourselves.

The next few weeks were very busy with getting the girls ready for school and planning the was of course over the moon excited to make new friends and learn new things. Molly on the other hand was a bit nervous about starting school. We knew she was always a little shy but we hop d she'd get over that once school started. The Saturday before we left for vacation grace decided to make a day out of school shopping and try to get Molly ess nervous about school.

When the girls came home that night Annie was so excited to show me her school supplies and new cloths.

"Daddy! Look at all the neat school supplies I got! And so many new clothes!"

Molly then ran up to m looking far from nervous and jumped into my arms.

"Daddy I got some new pretty dresses and new school stuff too! Now I'm excited to learn and make new friends!"

"That's my princess I'm glad you're not nervous anymore. Hey we have a vacation to get ready for so let's start packing!"

I put Molly down and both Annie and Molly went upstairs to put away their new things and get packing started. I heard grace give a sigh of relief. I went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad Molly is over being nervous."

"Me too let's just hope this lasts until th first day. But now let's just focus on our vacation ahead of us shall we?"

I nodded and we both went up to our room to start packing. We were both up pretty late getting everything together snd into the car since it'll be an early start for the trip tomorrow. We got a lot of packing don last eke but we did the last of it tonight. We all headed to bed early since we'd have to b up at 530 the next day to be on the road at 6am.

We all slept great, even Molly who usually wakes from a nightmare at least once a night. By the time we knew it we were both up at 5am to get everything into the car and get a quick breakfast for the girls. Grace went to wake the girls p while I got the car out front and br akfast ready. Annie not even r alizing how early it was came bounding down the stairs with as much energy if it was noon instead of 530am.

"Daddy I can't wait to get to the beach!"

I had to place my hand gently on her shoulder to calm her down s hit.

"I know darling I am too but we still have quite the drive. Why don't you get breakfast."

Annie ran into the dining room to get stated on eating. Grace came down shortly after with a sleeping Molly in her arms.

"She looked so tired I couldn't bear the thought of waking her."

I kissed my wife and sleeping daughter.

"That's fine she can sleep on the way snd have breakfast on the car."

By 6 we were all packed into the car (even sandy) and headed for our trip to the cape. It was an 8 hour drive to Falmouth MA it was both Grace and i's first time being in that area so we were both looking forward to our vacation as much as the girls were. By 10am Molly was up and both girls were chattering in t h back about how exited they both were and all the fun things they'd do once they got there. Since it was nearly dinner by the time we arrived we decided to hold the beach for tomorrow and make a full day of it. The girls loved the house and there was a pool out back so they could have the option of going to the beach or pool. We let the girls run around s bit to burn off energy while we got the house set up. We then went out to eat at s seafood restraint. Both girls thought eating fish sounded yucky but Grace and I encouraged them to try.

"Hey it might not taste as gross as it sounds. I think you should both try som thing new."

Annie and Molly got shrimp platters which they enjoyed greatly. After dinner we took a little walk around the beach. By the time we got to the house Annie was so tired she could barley walk and Molly had to be carried up to the house. We put the girls to bed then went to bed ourselves. I kissed grace goodnight and before turning in for the night I said,

"I'm glad we could give Annie and Molly a real and first vacation."

"Me too I love you Oliver thank you for taking us here."

With that we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was barley dawn when I felt a very excited jump on the bed and a very very excited 6 year old saying

"Mama Daddy wake up! It'd a beach day!"

Grace then gently told her that it was still very early and we would get to the beach after breakfast and spend the whole day there . Molly soon fell back to sleep snuggle in between us then we all woke up again at930. Annie then burst into the room with all the excitement she could have .

"Wake up you sleepyheads! It's a beach day!" Grace gently woke up molly and we all got out of bed. I went over and gave Annie a hug.

"Yes it is a beach day darling but we need to eat breakfast first don't we?"

Annie and Molly then raced down the stairs to get breakfast. After we ate, got everyone into swimsuits n and got beach bags ready we headed out for s full day of the beach. The girls had so much fun dimming in the ocean and looking for shells, sea glass and hermit crabs. By noon grace had to pry them out of the water for lunch. I was so glad my family could enjoy a vacation together and Annie and Molly could have their first experience at a beach with s real family. I couldn't wait for more memories like these to come and hopefully with more little ones in the future.

The rest of the day was spent building sand castles, playing catch with sandy, more swimming in the ocean and grace and I even joined in on the fun. That night we went to another seafood place and Annie declared that seafood was her new favorite type of food now. We spent all of the rest of the week enjoying the beach, pool and some sightseeing and shopping. Both girls and grace and I had a wonderful family vacation and were all disappointed when it was time to head back to the mansion the following Saturday. But the next big thing was school for the girls and I looked forward to what this new year will bring for all of us. This would be a family vacation to remember for years to come.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as we got home from vacation we got Annie and Mikey ready for their first day of school the following Monday. Annie was so excited to be starting a real school and even Molly got over her nervousness of starting school for the first time. I still wanted to ask Annie about Molly's shyness before she went to sleep that night.

"Oh Annie mommy and I have noticed that Molly tends to be very shy and gets very nervous with new situations. Was she always like this at the orphanage?"

"Yeah she's always been the quietest one but once you really get to know her she's really talkative and bubbly. I'm sure she'll mate some friends at school it'll just take time."

I felt relieved knowing this. I kissed Annie goodnight.

"Im glad yes I'm sure she'll be absolutely fine. Thank you for being a great big sister let's get some sleep now we have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

I gave Annie on last kiss goodnight and left the room to go to Molly's room. I found her laying peacefully in bed with her stuffed animals. I smiled at my youngest daughter's sweetness.

"Hi baby it's time to go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

Molly snuggled under the covers and motioned foe me to sit next to her. I gave her a kiss goodnight and pulled the covers gently around her.i was glad she seemed to be more excited about school and I couldn't wait for them to start a new chapter of their life. Before falling asleep Molly whispered

"Goodnight Daddy I love you I'm not scared about school now!"

Smiling at this I gently got off the bed and left the room leaving the door slightly open. I turn went to grace and i's room to get ready for bed myself. Grace was already in bed read f when I came into the room to put on my pjs.

"The girls asleep?"

"Yep I'm not sure if Annie will ever sleep from all that excitement but let's hope she gets some sleep."

I snuggled under the covers and pulled grace into my arms.

"They'll be fine I'm just glad they can have a real family and s real education. Goodnight Oliver I love you."

With that grace fell asleep on my arms and I fell asleep not long after her. It was a peaceful sleep for all of us, that is until 2am when I heard s little girl's cry. It sounded like Molly having a bad dream. Grace got up to comfort her, figuring she'll be fine o de grace got her settled back down I decided to let her handle it and I fell back to sleep. Grace didn't come back into bed so I figured she stayed with Molly for the night.

The next morning everyone was up and ready at 730am. Annie practically ran into the dining room for breakfast with Molly and grace following behind.

"Morning daddy! It's my first day of school! Leapin lizards!"

I got up to give Annie Molly and grace a good morning kiss. Molly looked less upset and it appeared she was over whatever bad dream she had the night before. Molly then jumped into my arms.

"Good morning daddy! I'm excited to start school today!"

"Well I'm glad to see the two of you so suited but we need to eat first."

I set Molly down and we all enjoyed our breakfast. After the girls finished and cleared their plates they went upstairs to get their things and we headed off to school. We dropped Annie off at her classroom first. She practically flew into the classroom.

"Bye mom bye daddy! See you this afternoon!"

"Bye sweetie we'll be right here at 230! Can't wait to hear all about your first day!"

We then walked Molly to her first grade classroom. When we entered the room she suddenly grew more nervous and started clinging to grace.

"It's alright sweetie remember there is nothing to be afraid of ok? You'll love school and you'll love your teacher and make new friends! We will be here right after we pick up Annie alright?"

Grace bent down to give Molly a kiss and I gave her a tight squeeze.

"You promise mama?"

"I promise baby."

We then let Molly walk into the classroom where she sat at a desk. She seemed to be fine so we left the too . I was glad Annie and Molly seemed to be adjusting and we couldn't wait to her about their first day later that afternoon. Grace and I went back to the mansion and caught up on work until it was time to pick the girls up at 230. When we arrived to Annie's classroom she was bursting with excitement.

"Hi mom hi daddy! I really like school! My teacher is great and I already made some friends!"

I hugged Annie and gave her a kiss glad to hear she had a great first day.

"I'm glad to hear let's go get your sister."

Molly came out of her classroom equally excited as Annie was.

"Mama Daddy! I love school! Miss Evans is rally nice and I like learning! I even had someone to sit with at lunch!"

I was glad Molly ended up being over her fears from this morning and was happy with school and eager to learn. We drive back to the mansion and the girls went outside to play then did what little homework (Molly had none) they had. We had dinner gave the girls a bath and did the same routine we will probably be doing for many more days to come. We were glad they were both so well adjusted with school and new teachers. Grace and I hoped for a great res of the school year.

The rest of September seemed to fly by and our school and work schedule seemed to be going well. Both girls were happy with their classes and both doing very well academically and socially. Annie even got invited to her first sleepover. That is until Grace received a very strong phone call towards the beginning of October. She had s very worried look on her face and seemed to be very distressed.

"Grace what's wrong?"

"It was Molly's teacher miss Evans she wanted to meet with us on Friday."

"Is she ok?"

"She seems to be fine her teacher is worried about her reading."

Well I knew where this was coming. We knew Molly had a little hard time learning her letters over the summer but she seemed to be doing so well.

"She's been doing so well though? Alright well if her teacher wants to meet with us then we will and wait and see what she has to say."

We decided not to tell Molly or Annie about the meeting just yet. On Friday after the girls got home from school we went to miss Evans classroom for our meeting. She greeted us warmly and led us to some chairs.

"Thank you for meeting with me today mr and Mrs Warbucks. Your daughter Molly is a bright child and we love having her in class. But we hav noticed she has a bit of a hard time with her reading."

Grace voiced both of our thoughts.

"But she has been doing so well and were working with her at home."

"I know but it has come to mine and some other teachers that Molly has dyslexia."

I then asked what dyslexia was. I hated knowing my daughter had some kind of diagnosis. Miss Evans answered gently.

"It's a disability that causes her to mix her letters and words up. But she is very very bright I'm sure if we work hard enough with her she will be able to overcome it's."

Grace looked very upset and I squeezed her hand. She tried to speak but her voice broke and almost let out a sob, I took over the conversation.

"Well we will work with her. We want the best education for Molly possible. Do you think tutoring would help? What about homeschooling? We really don't want her isolated but if it's best for her then that's what we'll do."

Miss Evans gave me a comforting squeeze on the hand.

"Well let's try tutoring fo now and if she isn't any better by Christmas break then we will have to consider homeschooling.. I'm sure she'll be able to see her friends on weekends and birthday parties. She loves it here and we love having her in class. Again she is smart enough to overcome her dyslexia. Please give me a cal any time with questions."

Grace and I quietly got up to leave and shook Miss Evans hand. It broke my heart seeing grace so upset but we both wanted what was best for Molly and we wanted her to have the best education possible. If tutoring was the best thing then we'll go for it and just hope for the best. The car ride home was a long quiet one. I gave grace's hand a squeeze.

"She'll be fine grace she has us and Annie and were going to her her the best tutor possible. She'll get through this I know she will!"

"I know Oliver it's just not fair I want her to have the best education possible she's my baby!"

"I know I hate hearing this just as much as you do but we're gonna make the best of it ok? I love you Annie and Molly more than anything and I would do anything for the three of you never forget that."

We then arrived to the mansion and grace immediately burst into tears and ran up the stairs to her room. I followed her but I was met by Mrs. Pugh who had a cup of tea in hand.

"Don't worry Oliver I'll talk to her."

I let Mrs. Pugh talk to grace and I decided to tell Annie first about Molly's dyslexia then I would talk to Molly. I found Annie in her room reading(her favorite thing to do since coming here).

"Oh hi daddy! Wait what's wrong?"

She noticed the worried look on my face. I sat down on the bed and pulled Annie into my arms.

"Well Molly doesn't know this yet but we just had a meeting with her teacher. She has dyslexia a disorder that causes her to have a hard time getting her letters straight and mixes them up. She needs a lot of support right now and needs all the help she can get."

"Of course I'll help her! She's my baby sister I'd do anything for her!"

I was proud of Annie for being such an understanding big sister and jumping right in to help Molly. I was glad to hear that Annie wanted to help Molly with her reading every night before bed. It made me even prouder. I gave her a tight hug and kiss before getting up to find Molly. I found mo,,y in her room playing with her dolls. She ran up to me when she saw me enter the room.

"Hi daddy! Want to play dolls with me?"

"Maybe in a little bit I need to talk to you."

I gently sat down and sat Molly in my lap.

"Am I in trouble daddy?"

"Oh no not at all sweetie. We had a meeting with your teacher today. We found out that you have what is called dyslexia. It means that you get your letters mixed up and have s bit of trouble reading."

Tears started running down Molly's cheeks. My heart just about broke at seeing molly this upset.

"I'm sorry I'm dumb daddy I'll try hard to learn to read."

My heart broke at those words. Molly was anything but dumb!

"Molly Jane look at ,e. It is NOT your fault that you have dyslexia and you do NOT need to be sorry about anything. You are very smart you'll get through this. Me mommy Annie and your teacher are here to help you Ok? I love you very much and I would do anything for you Ok?"

Molly wiped her tears and gave me a tight hug. I held her for a while then she asked.

"Will I have to leave school? I like my friends and Miss Evans is nice!"

"No you will stay in school but you'll have s tutor work with you outside of school. Why don't you go find mommy and talk to her."

"Ok I really want to be good at reading."

I gave Molly a kiss and let her go see grace. From the sound of their conversation it seemed like Molly was beginning to understand about her dyslexia and we will all get through this as a family. We are strong and united and we will help Molly as much as we can. I was so proud of Molly for accepting her dyslexia and Annie for committing to help her sister with her reading. For now we will just have to hope tutoring will work out for her.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of September seemed to fly by ans by the time we knew it it was October. Molly seemed to be well adjusted to her tutoring and most of the woek she did with the tutor was whatever they were working on in class so she wouldn't be overwhelmed with extra work with the tutor. Annie was doing great in school and loved her classes especially reading and writing. Grace and I were proud of both our daughters and couldn't believe how far along they've come.

In the middle of October we realized Annie's birthday was coming up. Grace and I wanted to make sure she had the biggest most special birthday celebration she could ever ask for! Remember her talking to grace about what she wanted to do for her birthday but I was too busy then so I decided to talk to grace two weeks before her birthday.

"Oh grace I've been meaning to ask what does Annie want to do for her birthday ?"

"Well her birthday is on a Sunday this year so she decided to have her friends over from school for a sleepover party and Sunday Annie Molly and I would have a girls day out for her birthday."

"That's a wonderful idea!"

I went to hug my wife loving her and all th fun things she had planned for Annie's birthday. Then remembering her friends fro, the orphanage.

"Oh grace did she say she wanted to invite her friends for, the orphanage? I remember how close they all were last Christmas."

Grace smiled wider at this.

"Actually olive ri was going to surprise hr and invite h girls from the orphanage to the party! I'm sure Annie and Molly be thrilled to have them over!"

"That's a wonderful idea! They will love it and I love how Annie is including Molly in everything."

And that was settled grace went to make a few phone calls to the girls' new families and fortunately all of the girls were able to make it! I couldn't wait to see the look on Annie's face when she saw her friends from the orphanage. The next two weeks were quite hectic with work and planning the party. Annie invited 4 other friends from school and promised to have Molly included in everything. I loved how Annie was such a great sister to moly. It made grace and I very proud.

The day of the party was spent mostly setting up and getting everything ready. Annie's friends were due to arrive by 5 that was getting more and more excited by the hour even got Molly into the excitement.

"Leapin lizards my first real birthday party!"

Annie kept jumping up and don and I had to gently place my hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

"I know sweetie we're all excited too but save your energy for when your friends arrive ok? It's almost 3 why don't you and Molly go bathe and get dressed?"

At that Annie and Molly scrambled up the stairs to get ready. By 330 Grace had both girls dressed and bathed for the party. They each had a new dress specially bought for the party. Annie had a light blue one and Molly had a light pink one. They looked like little dolls walking down the stairs together hand and hand. The next two hours were long slow ones for two very excited girls. Finally at 5 Annie's friends start d arriving one by one.

"There here! My friends are here!"

Annie ran to the front door to greet her friends and had Drake get their coats.

"Hi everyone thank you so much for coming today! Mom dad Molly these are my friends from school."

Molly shyly waved and hid behind Grace. She bent down and kissed Molly on the forehead.

"It's alright baby they're just Annie's friends don't b shy you'll have fun I promise."

Then turning to th other girls,

"Hello everyone! You can put your things in he guest room then you can go on and play outside."

Annie noticing Molly's sudden shyness took her sister's hand and showed her friends to the guest room. I smiled at this sweet gesture.

"I'm glad we could give Annie the party she hated and she's including Molly in everything."

"Me too I'm glad we could give her the perfect birthday! The girls from th orphanage should be arriving soon ."

Annie Molly and her friends soon came downstairs and went outside to play. Just a few moments later the girls fro, the orphanage arrived with their new and I were both glad they could make it. I greeted them at the front door.

"Thank you so much for coming. If you don't remember me I'm Oliver and this is my wife Grace. Annie Molly and her friends are our back you can go put your things upstairs and then go play. This is a surprise for Annie so I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see all of you!"

After they put their things upstairs the newly arrived guests went outside to meet Annie and Molly. By the sounds of their shouts and laughter and Annie's "Leapin lizards" they were both thrilled to see their old friends. Grace and I went out to watch them play. They all seemed to be having a wonderful Time and Annie made sure all of the girls were introduced and included in their games. Even the grumpy girl Pepper seemed to be enjoying herself. I was happy Annie had the best party she could ever ask for and I felt Grace lean into me. I wrapped my arm around her as we watched Annie happily play with her sisters and friends.

Soon it was time for dinner and cake. Dinner was hotdogs and hamburgers followed by a chocolate cake, Annie's Favorite. Annie then opened her presents. The girls ohhed and ahhed the new toys books and games Annie received. They then went to the movie room to watch some scary Halloween movies. Since Molly was so prone to having nightmares Annie said it was best if Molly wasn't included but she felt bad. Molly seemed to not mind and went to her room to play with her and I decided to let th girls have their on fun for the rest of the night. We managed to get some work done and Grace went to check on Molly and the girls. Before heading to bed I went to Annie's room to say goodnight.

"Goodnight annie I love you. Happy birthday."

"I love you daddy and mom too. Thanks fo surmising is with the girls fro, the orphanage it means a lot and thank you for giving me the best birthday ever."

I kissed Annie ans gently tucked her into bed. I then went to our room to get some rest myself. Grace came in a few minutes late looking a little worried.

"Grace what's wrong?"

"Well I was talking to Molly and she told me that Pepper was making fun of her bcause she got some of he numbers mixed up during a game."

Oh the poor thing! No wonder she seemed a little sad earlier just didn't want to interfere with Annie's fun.

"Oh poor thing I know that girl can be mean sometimes I hope she knows she can always come to us for anything and don't let anybody tease her. I live both our daughters so much."

I pulled grace into my arms and held her tightly. We then went to bed for the night. We all slept pretty well. The girls were up fairly late talking until the early hours of th morning. It was Annie's special day so we decided not to bother and let them stay up as late as they wanted. It was a late morning for the girls the next day even Molly slept pretty late. They all came down for breakfast at1030am. Mrs. Pugh made everyone blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. I went over to Annie and kissed her good morning.

"Good morning baby happy birthday! Were you up late?"

"Thanks daddy and yeah we stayed up till 3am!"

I was glad Annie was enjoying herself orb her friends. I then looked at Molly who didn't seem to be too upset so I decided to let it go and joined everyone for breakfast. Grace and I listened as the Girls chattered excitedly about the events of yesterday and the next Tim they'd get together. After breakfast hey went outside to play before their parents picked them up at 2.

By the time everyone left with hugs and tears and promised to see each other again for Christmas Annie and Molly decided to take a nap before their special girls night with grace. Before heading upstairs and I hugged grace and I.

"Thank you for such a great birthday mom and daddy I can't wait for our girls night!"

Grace kissed Annie and gave her a tight hug

"Were glad you had a one full birthday honey and I can't wait for tonight either."

Whole th girls rested, grace and I decided to get some work done and rest a bit ourselves. We were both glad Annie could have her first real celebration. Annie Molly and Grace left at 5 to have their special girls went to a movie and dinner and came back to the mansion where we all had cake together. It was a quiet peaceful night but the girls were pretty tired and didn't seem to and I ticked in Annie and Molly where Annie once again thanked us for a wonderful birthday was decided that a girls night would be a special family birthday tradition. Grace and I both looked forward to the many more birthdays to come


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of October flew by and by the time we knew it it was thanksgiving break and Molly's birthday was coming up. Also in two weeks we would have the meeting with Molly's teacher to decide on the homeschooling option. We were really hoping Molly could stay in the classroom but again we wanted what was best for Molly to help her have the best education.. she really did seem to learn the best in a one on one setting. But for now we wanted to focus on thanksgiving and Molly's birthday.

Since Molly's birthday was on a Monday this year she decided to have a weekends similar to Annie's. She wanted a sleepover party with her school and orphanage friends and a special girls day with grace. We are having thanksgiving at our house this year. Grace's sist r Jen and her two kids are flying in the Wednesday before thanksgiving and Melissa he husband and son are coming early Thursday morning. Since I have been orphaned at an early age as I had no other relatives that I knew of it was just going to be Grace's family this year. I couldn't wait to spend my first thanksgiving with a real family. Before then I wouldn't hav thought twice on even celebrating thanksgiving but now I have more than enough to be thankful for this year.

The Wednesday before thanksgiving grace Annie Molly and I went to pick up their aunt and cousins from the airport. They were both so excited to see their cousins again since th last time they were together was our wedding over a year ago. We arrived to the airport and Jen and the kids were just getting off th plane. Annie and Molly ran up to their cousins and hugged them. Grace hugged her sister

"I'm so glad you could make it Jen! Thank you for spending thanksgiving with us this year! Do you remember Oliver?"

"I'm glad I could spend it with your family too and yes I remember Oliver great to see you!"

I shook her hand warmly and led everyone back to the car. We had a nice late lunch and let everyone catch up. Annie of course was chatting away with Kathryn but Molly seemed a bit quiet. Once noticing Annie tried to include her in on the conversation which got her talking about school, her dyslexia and friends. I smiled at the way Annie was trying to get Molly to come out of that shell of hers. I was proud of Annie for that and for Molly for trying to b less shy. We headed back to the mansion and let the kids play outside for s bit before it got dark. Grace Jen and I sat and caught up ourselves. Grace then mentioned Molly's dyslexia and having s tutor and how she wished her parents were here to give her advice. I put an arm around her and let her lean into me.

"Remember grace your parents are smiling down on you and I bet they are so proud of you for being such a wonderful mother to our girls."

"You're right Oliver I love you."

I kissed grace glad she was comforted and could get a little advice from her sister .jen then promised she and Kathryn would help Molly with her and I smiled at were so glad Molly had a wonderful aunt and cousin who were willing to help her too. We had a light dinner and spent some time together in the study before we all headed off to bed early since it would be an early and long day the next day.

The next day I was woken up by a very excited 6 year old.

"Mama Daddy wake up! It's thanksgiving!"

Molly was jumping up and down on the it was thanksgiving but when I looked at the clock I noticed it was only 530 in the morning.

"Yes honey it is thanksgiving but it's still very early so why don't you try to sleep for a few more hours Ok?"

"Ok daddy are the ou still taking us to the parade today?"

At first I wasn't sure which parade she was talking about then I remembered talking about maybe taking the girls to the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade. That must hav been in her mind for a while. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Yes we will go to the parade but it's not for a few more hours let's get some all ok?"

At that Molly snuggled in between me and grace and soon fell asleep again at 830 we were awakened by a very excited 12 year old.

"Happy thanksgiving mom daddy and Molly!"

I got up to give Annie a kiss and grace soon got up and hugged her daughters.

"Happy thanksgiving! Let's get some breakfast your aunt uncle and cousins should be arriving soon and we're going to the parade together!"

"Leapin lizards!"

Annie then took Molly's hand and scramble done the stairs to get breakfast. Grace and I followe after and met everyone in the dining room. After a light breakfast we got ready for the day and Melissa arrived at 11 just an hour before the parade. Everyone was greeted hugged and settled in. We then headed out for the parade to get a god spot. We alol rally did enjoy the parade especially Annie and Molly since it was their first one.

"Oh boy! Look Molly there's Santa!"

Molly jumped up and down trying to get a view of Santa riding down the street on his sleigh. I put Molly up on my shoulders so she could have a better view. She squealed with excitement. Grace and I were glad the girls could really have their first thanksgiving with a real family. After the parade we headed beck to the mansion where the kids played outside and we got dinner ready. Grace really seemed to be enjoying having her sisters her and helping make dinner. I never had a family to help cook with but I really enjoyed helping getting everything together ith grace and her sisters. Dinner was ready at 4. Before eating I made a toast.

"I want to take the time to say how thankful I am to have each and every one of you here for thanksgiving. My family has come such a long way in one year and I am incredibly proud of al of you. Ro another year together happy thanksgiving!"

"Happy thanksgiving!"

Everyone started eating and talking. It was a great meal and the rest of the evening was spent together playing and catching up and promising to get together for Christmas and New Years. We had an apple pie and cake for Molly's birthday. She was glad she could celebrate with her cousins and this Saturday with her friends. We all headed to bed early since we were all exhausted.

The next morning jen Kathryn Jake and Melissa and her family all left. Molly and Annie really enjoyed spending time with their cousins and grace and I were so glad they all got along so well and couldn't wait to spend holidays and summers together. Grace promised the girls that they could visit their cousins in Chicago that summer they were both excited about that. The rest of the day was spent together and setting up for Molly's party the next day.

Saturday was spent mostly setting up and waiting for Molly's friends to arrive. She invited 3 girls from school and her orphanage friends. Molly was so excited for them to come and couldn't wait to see her orphanage friends again. Everyone arrived at 4 and grace led the girls upstairs where thy our their stuff-and they all headed outside to play. I was glad we could give both Annie and Molly a great birthday party and they could get anything they wanted. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and this time around Pepper didn't make fun of Molly which grace and I were glad about.

After dinner cake and presents the girls went to the movie room to watch movies for the rest of the night. Grace and I went to th study to get some or done. I went to check on Annie and Molly before heading to bed. I went to see Annie first where she was as always reading in bed.

"Goodnight annie I'm glad you had a great thanksgiving and Molly's party."

"Thanks for a great thanksgiving I love you and mom so much. Goodnight daddy I love you."

I gave her a gentle kiss before leaving the room to check on Molly.

"Goodnight Molly I love you happy birthday."

"Thank you Daddy I love you thanks for giving us a great thanksgiving and a great birthday weekend fo me."

"You're very welcome don't stay up too late talking."

I kissed Molly then left her to be with her friends. I was glad she was enjoying herself. I then went to our room and got into bed and snuggled up with grace. I kissed her softly and let her sleep in my arms. By the time we knew it we were both peacefully asleep and happy in each other's arms. I'm so glad to have a wife and kids to share the holidays with and couldn't wait for more holidays to come. The next day the girls woke up at930 and met us for breakfast for chocolate chip pancakes. Everyone chattered about all the fun events of yesterday and their plans for the next time they'd get together. Molly's friends left at noon and Annie and Molly went to get ready for their girls day with grace. While they were out I got some rest snd more work done. It was a great weekend for all of us. Annie Molly and grace cake bsck for dinner and cake. Molly really enjoyed her special girls day. They went to the aquarium the movies and ice cream. The rest of the night was spent together as a family before another hectic week of work and school the next day. Both girls didn't object at all when it was time for bed. We were all exhausted and very happy we all slept great that night. Thankful for many many things.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of November flew by and by the time we knew it was already the last week before Christmas break. Molly seemed to be doing pretty well with her tutoring and school work, but we still wanted what was best for molly and if ho,eschool was the best choice right now then we will have her homeschooled for the time being. Annie was doing great in her classes and she recently won a spelling bee in her class. Grace and I were so proud of both Annie and molly at how had they've been working.

At the end of the day on the Friday before Christmas vacation grace and I went to Molly's classroom to meet with miss evans once again.

"Good afternoon mr and mrs warbucks I'm glad we could meet today."

She shook our hands warmly and guestred for us to sit down . I was the first to talk.

"Well molly does seem to be doing alright with her reading and writing, but we noticed that she still gets frustrated easily."

Miss Evans shook her head agreeing at my words.

"I have noticed that also. I think molly learns best in a one on one setting. So I think homeschool would be the best thing for her right now. She can come back when she is ready and we will all miss her. She has som pretty good friends, but again this is the best choice for her."

Grace took her turn to speak. She did not sound happy at all.

"I understand this if the best situation for her right now is homeschooling I can't agree more but I would hate to isolate her."

I took her hand and squeezed it

"We don't have to isolate her she can have her friends over any time she wants and she can go overan time she is invited she'll be fine."

"I guess you're right Oliver thank you miss Evans we really appreciate all this. We will find her th best homeschool teacher she could get!"

"You're darn tootin' we will'. Thank you miss Evans happy holidays."

We all got up to leave and shook hands once again.

"Best of luck happy holidays! Call any time for updates."

Grace and I silently walked back to the car and drove silently to the mansion. We both had so much going on. We were sure molly wasn't going to be too thrilled with the arrangement but if this was the best choice for her right now then I, sure she will agree to it. Grace was silent and I took her hand and kissed it. Once we arrived to the mansion grace suddenly burst into tears as she did on the day we found our molly had dyslexia and right then mrs Pugh followed her up the stairs. I decided to find Annie and ok,y and discuss this with them. I found both of them in th kitchen eating cookies. Mollys eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Hi daddy! Come have a cookie we made them with mrs Pugh!"

I decided to take a cookie and yes it was delicious.

"They're great honey thank you both! Molly can I talk to you for a minute? Annie you can stay."

"Am I in trouble daddy? I'm real sorry!"

"Oh not at all princess I just wanted to talk to you about our meeting with miss Evans today."

I scooped Molly onto my lap and explained to her about our meeting .

"Well princess we know how much you love school but we think it is best if you are homeschooled for the time being. It's best for you and you Karen better one on one.

Molly gave me the reaction I was dreading she would give me. Tears rolled down her cheeks I gently wiped them away.

"Daddy I like school I can learn how to read and wrote just like everyone else and my best friends are in class with me!"

"I know princess but just think you'll have the teacher all to yourself and you can learn at your very own pace and mommy and I can look in on your lessons and you can invite your friends over any time you want and when you get invited over you are more than welcome to go!"

Molly cheered up a little at this and Annie put in

"Yeah and I can help worth your reading too and I'll play with you after school and when I have my friends over or go over to Jamie's I'll invite you al the time."

"Well I guess if I can learn faster with a homeschool teacher and I can see my friends I'm alright with homeschooling I love you daddy."

I gave both her and Molly a tight hug. I was so proud of Molly for handling this situation. And Annie for being th most caring big sister and including Molly in everything. I let Molly go talk to grace and I went to the study to start looking for homeschool teachers. We decided to keep Molly's tutor as a homeschool teacher since she was very good with dyslexic children. With that all settled we could finally focus on family and Christmas coming up in just a few short days, she would start homeschooling after the break

The girls were so excited to celebrate Christmas. And so we're grace and I. This is going to be our first real Christmas as a family and we were glad there will be NO Mudges or FBI agents this year. It'll be an anniversary of both girls adoption. We were so excited to celebrate all the big events coming up. Grace and I wanted to make sure both Annie and Molly got everything they asked for.

Graces sisters would be joining us again for Christmas. They were all scheduled to arrive late morning Christmas Eve. Annie and Molly were bouncing around all morning so excited to see their cousins. Jen and her kids arrived just before noon and not a few minutes later Melissa and Chris arrived. Annie and Molly ran up to their cousins and gave them all a big hug. I kissed my niece and nephews and shook hands with Melissa and Jen.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for joining us for the holidays!"

The kids ran upstairs to play while the adults sat in the study with wine and cocktails. Most of the chat was about family work life and kids. Jen brought up Molly's dyslexia.

"Oh grace how is Molly doing with her reading?"

"Well she seems to be doing alright in a one on one setting so we decided to homeschool her...".

She then started to cry a little. I wiped her tears gently and kissed her.

"Honey remember this is best for her. We will never isolate her and she will improve so much maybe she can go back in the fall."

Grace sniffed and kissed me.

"You're right Oliver I love you and Jen and Melissa I am so happy to have the two of you support me! I love you so much."

"We love you Gracie Liz we will always be here for you when you need it."

Melissa and Jen both hugged Grace tightly for a few moments until mrs Pugh said that dinner was ready. Dinner was pretty light because tomorrow we would be having a huge feast. We had ham, potatoes, and bread and butter. Everyone chattered about how excited they were for Christmas and what Santa would bring them. It was a great night spent together and we couldn't wait for the next day. We spent a quiet evening in the study playing cards and chess until it was bedtime. Annie protested and said she wanted to stay up to see santa and she even got Molly and her cousins into it.

"Mom daddy we really want to see Santa!"

Molly got into it too.

"Yeah mama please?!"

"Sweetie santa won't be here for a very very long time and you will be exhausted tomorrow to open your presents! You all have an exciting day!"

Molly stuck out her lip like she was going to cry, but mad no other comment. So that was settled all the kids went up to bed and we all went up soon after them. Grace and I said goodnight to the girls and went to our room. Before heading to bed grace chuckled,

"Oh Oliver those girls..."

"I wouldn't agree any more! They wer both so intent on meeting Saints tonight I'm just glad they could enjoy this holiday without being in that horrible orphanage."

"I'm so glad we adopted them. Our little rebels. Goodnight Oliver I love you."

We both snuggled under the covers and soon fell fast asleep. It didn't seem too long when our bed was shaking with two very excited girls shouting.

"It's Christmas its Christmas! Wake up! Santa came!"

Seeing that it was still dark I looked at the clock and groaned at how early it was. It was not even 530am! I scopped both Annie and Molly into my lap.

"Yes it is my darlings but it's very very early why don't we get some sleep."

I could tell Molly was trying to not be tired but she was yawning and nodding her head off. I pulled Molly in next to me and Annie layed down next to her. In just a few short minutes Annie gave up being not tired and fell asleep herself. Soon we were all snuggled in together and woke up for real at 8am. Annie and Molly were the first to wake up.

"Merry Christmas mom and daddy!"

Molly gave grace and I a hug.

"Merry Christmas mama and daddy! I went to see what Santa brought us!"

"Merry Christmas darlings daddy and I love you."

I scooped both Annie and Molly up.

"Merry Christmas! I love you all lets go see what Santa brought you!"

At that they both scrambled from my arms and ran down th stairs where they were soon met with their cousins Melissa and Jen. I wished them all merry Christmas and let the kids open their presents. They each got tons of games toys, doll houses, books, coloring books, paint sets. Some clothes and the biggest gift of all was a bike for each of them! Annie's was red and Molly's was pink. Annie squealed with excitement.

"Leapin lizards my own bike! Even one for Molly too! Thanks mom and daddy!"

Molly jumped up to hug us.

"I love my new bike mama and daddy thank you! Can you teach me and Annie hoe to ride?"

I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course I will teach both of you how to ride your bikes we can do that after breakfast. I think we're done with opening presents so let's eat!"

Everyone scrambled to the dining room for a huge breakfast of pancakes, ,sausages and many more. Everyone chattered away about their new Christmas presents and all the fun they'll have with their new toys. Grace and I were so glad Annie and Molly enjoyed everything they got and could finally have the best Christmas they could ask for. Right after breakfast everyone got ready and went outside to teach the girls how to ride their bikes. Annie picked up in a matter of minutes and soon she was racing up and down the driveway. Molly wasn't too far behind and didn't even fall over once. By the end of the morning Annie and Molly were both racing up and down the driveway and even got their cousins involved. I couldn't h lol but smile at how much fun they were all having together and felt Grace lean into me. I put an arm around her.

" I'm so glad the girls love their presents especially their bikes. I love you grace merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Oliver I love you."

Grace kissed me and the kiss started to get deeper but then we stopped knowing that there were young eyes among us. The rest of th day was spent playing with new toys, talking and enjoying time together as a family. Before dinner I nested to make a toast.

"Before we eat I would like to make a toast. This time last year we were just adopting Annie and Molly and I want to take the time to say how proud I a, of my daughters and how far along they've come since arriving here. I am so happy to have my whole family with us celebrating this wonderful holiday together. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Everyone raised their glasses in toast, then we all began to eat a wonderful meal of turkey, potatoes, vegetables and many many other things. We all talked and laughed and promised to have a holiday get together every year. Dessert was pie cookies and ice cream. We all enjoyed a quite evening together and headed to bed early. I went to check on the girls before heading to be myself. I went to check on Annie first.

"Merry Christmas Annie I love you."

"I love you daddy Warbucks thank you for adopting me and Molly."

"You're very welcome sweetheart. Mom and I both love you two very much."

I kissed Annie before tucking her in and watching her drift off. I gently shut her door and went to Molly's room, where she was just about to go to sleep.

"Merry Christmas princess I love you."

"Goodnight daddy I love you merry Christmas."

I tucked my youngest daughter in and she quickly drifted off to sleep. I gently left her room and went to our room to get ready for bed. Grace was already asleep I smiled at how peaceful she looked. I climbed into bed and pulled her into me and whispered

"Merry Christmas Grace I love you and the girls more than anything."

Grace smiled in her sleep and snuggled into me. We fell into s peaceful sleep. I was so glad the girls had such a great first Christmas and couldn't wait for many more holidays like these to come. I finally had a family of my own forever and always and I couldn't wait to see what the next year would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

Towards the end of January and info February I have noticed grace was getting sick a lot and resting more frequently than usual. Thinking it was just s cold or flu I let her have s few days off to rest, she did start to get a little better but still continued to throw up in the early mornings. I advised her to see the docto as soon as possible. Not wanting to worry the girls we decided not to tell the nothing just yet.

on Valentine's Day grace and I were getting some work done when the girls were at school when suddenly she got my attention.

"oh Oliver do you remember how I went to the doctor a few days ago?"

"yes are you alright?"

"I'm more than alright Oliver I'm pregnant!"

i couldn't believe what I was hearing. My beautiful wife was pregnant with my child! I leaped out of my seat and pulled her into a tight hug. I couldn't be any more excited and couldn't wait to tell the girls at dinner that night.

"oh Grace that's wonderful news! When are you due?"

"the end of September early October let's surprise the girls tonight!"

i kissed her one las time then I noticed a worried look come affords her face.

"everything ok grace?"

"oh Oliver I'm excited and I know Annie will be over the moon excited but ther s Molly. You know how little she is and her tendency to cling to me. I love her dearly but I want her to know what when thshe baby comes she has to share me and she has to learn to be the big girl now."

"They'll be fine Molly will learn to deal with a new baby and I'm sure Annie will eat her into the excitement let's just focus in teeeling them the news now ok?"

I let grace have the rest of the afternoon off and I got whatever work was done for the day on my own. When we picked the girls up from school Annie could tell that we had a surprise for them. Evenmolly coukd tell that we had a surprise too.

"mama are you getting us a pony?"

grace chuckled and ruffled Molly's hair.

"no baby not a pony but I think both of you will be thrilled with the news!"

that night after dinner we had cake as a special treat. Just when we were finishing the cake Grace made her big announcement.

"girls remember how I was sick for a few weeks and I went to the doctor a few days ago?"

annie got a worried her face

"yeah mom what's wrong are you really sick?"

"actually I'm fine. Girls I'm having a baby! You're going to be big sisters!"

annie immediately jumped out of her seat almost knocking it over and ran over to Grace and hugged her.

"leapin lizards a baby?! Hen is it due? I want a sister! Oh big a baby!"

grace and I love dhow excited Annie was but we then noticed Molly sitting at her place looking as if she might cry. Grace pulled Molly into her lap and spoke to her gently.

"what's wrong baby? Aren't you excited to be a big sister?"

"well I guess but I don't want you and daddy to forget about Annie and me when the baby is born."

"Molly Jane I want you to understand right now that dads and I love you and Annie very very much and we are never ever going to forget you or love you any less than the baby that we are going to have ok?"

at that Molly Bethany to cry into graces chest. Grace looked at me and her face read that she knew this was going to happen. My heart jus about broke for Molly. Both of us wanted Annie and Molly to know that we will love them just the same even if they're adopted and this baby is ours. We hoped Molly would understand soon. That night after tucking Annie in I decided to talk to Molly a bit about the baby.

"Molly I want to talk to you for a minute ok?"

"ok daddy."

"I want you to know that your mommy and I love you and Annie just the same as we will love the baby that is ours ok? You will never be forgotten I love you very much. Sweet dreams baby girl."

"ok daddy I love you goodnight."

i gently kissed Molly Andy left the room. I hoped she wouldn't get more jealous or clingy as Grace got further into her pregnancy. We would just have to hope for the best.

the next few weeks were hectic and a bit stressful. Molly was indeed clinging to Grace more and more as the weeks passed and even made a point to sleep in bed with us. Grace loved Molly but we both knew it was time for Molly to realize that she is a big girl now and can't always cling to Grace all the time. At the end of February I overheard Grace talking with her sister.

"Grace what was that all about!"

"I was talking to my sister. She thinks a special one on one day with Annie and milky would help Molly get over her jealousnesd of the baby."

"that's a wonderful idea I really hope this helps."

the nect Saturday Grace had her one on one time with Annie. She had no trouble at all understanding that Grace needs to be shared with the baby but we thought it'd be nice to have it with both the girls. They went to the aquarium then dinner and ice cream. Sunday was Molly's turn where she get went to the toy store and lunch. After their special day it seemed to be working a little on Molly and she was less clingy and only had one or two bad dreams. Even Annie got her into the xcitement and talked about all the fun things they could do with the baby when she got older. Molly was getting more and more excited.i was proud of Annie for being so helpful and Molly for beginning to understand that her parents need to be shared with other people.

at the beginning of march Grace and I met with Molly's teacher to discuss her progress and further homeschool options. Miss Evans greeted us warmly as usual.

"good afternoon mr and mrs Warbucks I see that Molly has come a long way with her dyslexia and has improved very much. Her homeschool teacher and I think she is ready to come back to school in the fall."

Grace and I practically jumped out of our seats at once. We were so gladly Molly was able to go back to school! I hugged miss Evans and thanked her, so did Grace.

"that is wonderful news! Molly will be thrilled to hear this! Thank you miss Evans."

this time around the csr ride was much more cheerful than the last few at the beginning of the year. When we arrived back to the mansion I let Grace share the wonderful news with Molly. I went to start on work when a few minutes later a very excited 7 year old bounded into my study.

"daddy daddy guess what? I can go back to school in the fall!"

i scooped Molly up and gave her a tight hug.

"yes you can Mommy Annie and I are very proud of you and all the hard work you have accomplished this year I love you Molly."

"I love you daddy I can't wait to see my friends and teachers again!"

We were all so happy with the great news and were so proud of all the hard work Molly has been doing. As a treat we let her get a kitten of her very own and Molly was over the moon excited. The nect dayGrace and Molly went to pick out the kitten and came back with a sweet blac and white cat named Oreo. That night I tucked Molly and Oreo into bed.

"goodnight Molly were glad you like your new kitten"

"Yeah daddy he's cute thank you and mommy for letting me get him! I love you very much"

i kissed Molly goodnight and gave Oreo a gentle pat before leaving the room. I then went to Annie's room and found her fast asleep. I gently kissed her and pulled the covers up around her then went to Grace and I'd room where grace was just getting ready for bed.

"I'm so proud of Molly she overcame her dyslexia and she's learning to become a big sister."

my wife leaned into me.

"I am too I think that special one on one date helped a lot she's starting to ask what the baby will be and what babies do. I'm so proud of her Oliver her and Annie both."

I couldn't agree any more and pulled Hrace into me and we fell into a deep peaceful sleep and I wrapped my arms around Grace's stomach where our baby is. I couldn't wait to meet this new little one and all the fun wines we'll have together as a family of five.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N hey everyone here's chapter 11 and one more chapter to go for When Oliver Met Annie! School will be starting in a few weeks so not sure how much time I'd have for writing but they'll be a sequel based on Annie's college experience! Enjoy!

Thw next few months have been busy with getting ready for the baby. Grace has been getting bigger and even more beautiful as the months wore on. I've been letting her have as many naps and breaks as she needed and did most of the work myself but I didn't mind I loved Grace and wanted her to rest all she could before the baby and Molly were both so excited to meet their new sibling! Molly was less clingy to Grace but still had a few nightmares here and there but after a few hugs, snuggles and reassurances she was fine. Grace and I were glad to see the special girls date Grace had with them seemed to be working well. One night when we were tucking Molly into bed she asked The Big Question.

"mama daddy how are babies made?"

gracr and I couldn't believe Molly was starting to ask this question and Grace was at a loss for words so I decided to take over and explain.

"well honey when a mommy and daddy get married and they love each other very much they went to start a family so they do this very very special hug that only mommies and daddies can do and s little egg forms in the mommy tummy which grows into a tiny little baby."

molly seemed satisfied by my explanation.

"wow well I'm glad you and mommy love each other and made me and Annie a new baby sibling! Goodnight daddy and mama I love you."

grace gently kissed Molly and I did the same then left the room to go check on Annie and head to bed ourselves. In late May Annie Molly and Grace went shopping for the baby. Molly was even excited to pick out a theme for the baby. Since we wanted to be surprised on a gender we decided to make the room gender natural. The theme would be a zoo theme because the girls loved going to the zoo and couldn't wait to take the baby when they got older. After getting work done I went upstairs to see how the room was coming along, it looked to me like they were discussing baby names. Annie immediately jumped up when she saw me.

"hi daddy! We were discussing baby names. We decided on Margret Sarah for a girl after our birth moms and David James after our birth dads."

"I love the idea. The room looks wonderful girls I think the baby will really enjoy it."

Molly jumped into my arms

"Thanks daddy I helped pick it out! I love the zoo and I want to show the baby the zoo when they get older!"

"that's a great idea honey you two will make the best big sisters ever!"

Grace and I were so touched that Annie and Molly wanted to honor their birth parents in their new sibling. We loved the idea and were so proud of Annie and Molly for being such great big sisters and couldn't edit for them to help care for their new sibling. We decided to have another family trip in august but in long branch New Jersey so we'd be closer to home if the baby ever made a guest appearance.

the rest of the summer was spent together as s family. Annie and Molly had plenty of play dates and sleepovers to go around. We enjoyed a family and friend BBQ for the 4th of July and by the time we knew it it was august and time to start getting ready for school and vacation. This time around there were no nerves or tears Annie and Molly were so excited to get back to school friends and teachers, especially Molly. We did the same routine as last year school shopping the week before our trip then packed for our week long vacation.

Annie and Molly loved the beach and couldn't wait to go to the beach at Long Branch. It was another early start of the trip to beat traffic. Annie was energetic as ever but Molly still wanted to sleep. We arrived around 10pm so we had the whole day to spend at the beach. The girls had a blast in th ocean and Grace and I sat on our towels watching them have fun.

"think of i Grace in just one year we'll have 3 kids splashing in the water!"

"I know I can't wait to have a third child to love and take on family adventures!"

i kissed my wife and pulled her into me while she took a short nap. After a day at the beach we headed off to the boardwalks where we got dinner shopped and even went on a ferries wheel. Molly was a bit scared at first but Grace reassured her

"you'll be fine honey you won't fall I promise."

as soon as Molly got on her fears were washed away and she enjoyed every moment of it and so did Annie.

the next few days were spent on the beach, shopping, some amusement park rides eating and just enjoying time together as a family. One night just 3 days after arriving Grace suddenly woke me up at 530am.

"Oliver the baby is coming..."

i couldn't believe what I was hearing t the baby wasn't due for another month!

"The baby isn't due for another month."

"Well it's coming now I need a bag please."

at that I quickly got dressed and got a bag for Grace. I then gently helped her out of bed and into some shoes. Before heading to the hospital I scribbled down a note for Annie and Molly to wait inside for us in the morning and the baby was coming. By the time we arrived to the hospital Grace was just about ready to push.

"oh Oliver it hurts so much I can't."

"Just a few more pushes honey you can do it! I love you."

i squeezed my wife's hand as she screamed and pushed and suddenly there was a tiny little cry! The baby was born!

"Congratulations mr and mrs warbucks you have a healthy little girl."

The doctor smiled warmly handing the gently wrapped baby to Grace. A girl! I have three little girls of my very own! And she was beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off that sweet little face.

"she's perfect grace just like her mommy! Margret Sarah?"

"I love you Oliver and Margret Sarah warbucks."

i kissed Grace and the baby and went to get the girls to come meet their new sister. As soon as I walked in the door I was met by two very excited little girls. Annie jumped up first.

"the baby came! Is it a girl? Oh boy oh boy!"

"yes Annie it's a girl! Margret Sarah!"

Mo,y jumped into my arms

"can I meet Margret? I can't wait to see her!"

"yes we can go see her and mommy right now!"

we all scrambled to the car and headed backwards to the hospital where of course Annie ran full speed ahead into Grace's room. When Molly and I arrived Molly became a little bit shy and hung back at my side. I gave her a gentl shove

""There nothing to be afraid of go on see your new sister!"

Molly sat on one side of Grace and Annie on the other. They were both in awe at how tiny little Margret was. Annie even held her and Grace gently let Molly hold her. She was a bit awkward but Grace helped her hold her sister. Molly then planted a kiss on margrets nose and whispered.

"I love you Margret."

Grace and I were so touched by this and were so glad Annie and Molly loved their new sister so much. We decided to end our vacation a few days early so we could get the baby home. At this I joked to Grace

"we'll have quite the story to tell her when she's older how she made a surprise appearance on our family vacation."

Grace laughed in agreement. We couldn't wait to get home to show off the baby to the rest of the staff. Everyone was in complete awe of the baby and at last we got everyone into bed. I cuddled up with Grace and fell asleep. Now I had a perfect little family of my own and couldn't wait to see what more memories were in store for us and I couldn't Wait to see Margret grow. Really if I hadn't met Annie none of this would of happened and I regret nothing!

-the end. Long Branch New Jersey is a beach town I went to s few weeks ago.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N here it is! My last chapter to When Oliver Met Annie! I had so much fun writing this and can't wait to do a sequel! Coming up is a Sound of Music fanfic with the preimire coming in a few weeks! Enjoy chapter 12!**

I couldn't believe it was Annie's senior year already. My sweet energetic little girl is going to be a freshman in college this fall and I couldn't be more happier and more proud. Annie is going to the Rochester Insititue of Technology fo interpreting. She wants to study sign language and be a teacher or interpreter for the deaf. We love what she's doing and Grace her sisters and I are all so proud of her.

Molly will be entering her sophomore year of high school. She has came such a long way with her dyslexia and now she says one of the top students of her class! I am forever amazed and proud of my sweet caring little Molly for all she's accomplished. She's even gotten into singing and acting and just received the role f Lidel Von Trapp in her high schools production of The Sound of Music. Maggie is the sweetest6 year old and I love my youngest daughter to pieces. She looks up so much to Annie and Molly and they are so close and always together. I love my three daughters and couldn't be any more proud of all of them.i couldn't help but to think how fast Annie was growing up and I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Grace had the exact same thing on her mind as she mentioned to me the night before Annie's graduation with tears in her eyes.

"oh Olivier my little girl is growing up so fast! Her graduation is tomorrow and we only have a short summer to spend with her. Oh I can't help but miss her already!"

i gave my wife a hug and squeeze s her hand.

"I've been thinking the same thing our Annie is growing up way too fast. But she's only a few hours away and she can come home any time she wants and she'll be back for breaks and holidays."

Grace seemed to be comforted by this and kissed me gently.

"You're right and we have s full summer ahead of us! Oh Molly and Maggie were asking if they could visit Annie at her dorm once she's settled in and Maggie wants to learn to "speak with her hands" as she puts it."

"That's a wonderful idea Grace I'm sure Annie would love to have her sisters come for a visit and teach them sign language."

Grace kissed me one last time before heading to bed. I decided to check on Annie first before retiring myself. I found her in bed as usual reading.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi baby look who's graduating tomorrow! Your mom and I are so proud of you and can't wait to see what's in store for you text!"

"me too I'm gonna miss you guys so much but you're in,y a few hours away."

knowing Grace probably already had this talk with her I gave her a gentle kiss good night. Before lambing the room she added

"Oh daddy would it be ok if Molly and Maggie send a weekend with me at my dorm once I get settled?"

"thats a wonderful idea honey and we have the whole summer to spend together! Try to get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow! "

I closed Annie's door and headed to myself smiling and excited for the next day and summer to come.

the graduation ceremony was absolutely beautiful and when Annie said name was called we were probably the loudest ones cheering her on! Grace had tears of happiness in her eyes and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. When Annie found us we gave her hugs kisses and flowers. As soon as the ceremony ended we had a huge graduation party for Annie at our house with all her cousins, aunts, uncles school and orphanage friends. It was the best party we've ever had and we wanted to make it special. Everyone had a wonderful time and when everyone was leaving Grace suddenly summon s me over to her.

"I heard the girls having a little heart to heart earlier I just love what a caring big sister Annie is to them and they're going to miss her so much but she promised to keep in touch and have them over for a sleepover."

My heart melted st this. I loved how close all my girls were and it would be weird not having her around all the time anymore but Molly and Maggie would still have each other. I loved how Annie wanted to keep in touch with her sisters. I gave Grace a hug and went to say goodbye to the last few guests.

the rest of the summer was a spromised spent together as s family. We went on a few beach trips Annie had friends over and her and Grace went shopping for her dorm room. We had the most amazing summer together and were sad to have august come around too soon and we had to bring Annie up to RIT to set up her room and say goodbye. We spent the whole day setting up Annie's room and met her roommate Cheryl who was Deaf and from Boston. They really seemed to hit it off pretty well after first meeting. Soon it was time for us to go. I hugged Annie first

"see you soon baby woke hard and have fun I love you!"

Grace gave her a tearful hug nect and Annie couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Then she scoops up Maggie and held her and Molly tightly. Then she whispered to them.

"I'll miss you girls so much but remember what I promised! Well keep in touch and as soon a second I get settled I'll have you two over for a sleepover!"

maggies eyes lit up at this.

"and you'll teach me to talk with my hands?"

"yes I'll teach both of you all the cool signs I learn!"

Annie hugged her sisters one last time and led us out the door. It was amazing how Annie was growing up right in the very front of my eyes and I was so proud of her and I couldn't wait to hear about the rest of her college journey. If I hadn't met Annie all those years ago I wouldn't have been this lucky with three beautiful daughters and the most perfect wife a man could ever ask for.

 **The end! Note: RIT or any kind of interpreting programs didn't even exist before the 1980s and the sound of Music didn't even hit the broadway stage until th 50s but I thought I'd be cool having Annie as an interpreter and Molly in the sound of music!**


End file.
